


Stowaway

by SeeDe



Series: Wip's [1]
Category: Metro 2033 & Related Fandoms, Metro Exodus
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Metro Exodus AU, WIP, mute artyom, no wife-Anna
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeDe/pseuds/SeeDe
Summary: He would never stand by and watch innocent people get killed. The Hansa guards had lost their minds if they expected him to just lean back and watch.Red hot pain shot through his chest, directly into his heart and up his spine to his head. He gasped and heard Anna shout his name while he fell backwards.His body was pulled up in a sitting position followed by the familiar sting of a needle jammed in his already hurting chest. The black spots are back and the person next to him swims in gentle ways in and out of his vision. The painted gasp and cough seems to lift up the mood of his companion to greater heights no building in Moscow could rival.“Easy easy there. Don’t scare me like that, or I’ll start the next war.” Right after he said it the words registered and the cheering smile fell. Artyom gave im a blank look.“W- Wait that was...” before he could talk more Artyom butted their heads together. Artyom pulled back and signed ‘Anna’.“Yes. Yes! We get her, don’t you worry chuvak.” They stood up together and Pavel handed him his knife.
Relationships: Artyom/Pavel Morozov
Series: Wip's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580695
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Like a lot of my other works, this one follows the Canon storyline but takes some other turns or adds some events that I came up with.  
> Since I liked Pavel in Last Light, he is tagging along on the Aurora doing his share in the way. Anna is not Artyoms wife, but good friend. (I didn't like her in Last Light, but in Exodus her character is pretty good)
> 
> As always, nothing is mine ;.;

Right after the Battle for D6 and their goodbyes with the Dark Ones Artyom decided to pursue the strange radio call he had heard after the missiles launched. To do that he had to get away from D6 and Miller sitting in his neck and what would be better than a station at the ass end of the Metro. Luckily Anna managed to talk him out of the ass end. Still, there was the question of Anna goal in this. 

Artyom had saved her once and after that she seemed to do a complete turn in direction. She now is a constant in his life, not leaving his side and defending him in front of Miller. It feels wrong to him, like she wants something from him he is not ready to give more so since the first note arrived in their shared room.

The suspicious note was left on his table one day he was at the surface again. Anna had been gone just minutes and somehow it had appeared without any of the neighbors or workers seeing something or someone. It was hidden under some notes and maps and it had been written in messy handwriting with some strange dots and stick figures. At least that was what Anna saw; Artyom saw much more.

The dots was morse code, this was known to most Spartans, but the stick figures were doing a really simplistic sign language and this was something only a handful of people knew. Mainly the ones Artyom was working with. The note was rather long and read like a report of a mission, it took him a couple of minutes before it dawned on him. The key was the reference to the musketeers right in the middle of it.

Pavel.

-*-

Anna saw his face losing color and immediately started to ask questions, he simply raised his hand and made signed her to calm down again. Now with the author known he could see that it was a report on Pavels survival after their ‘conflict’ at the Red Square. He wrote that it was a struggle to collect his fellow soldiers and of their slow retreat into the Metro, his wounds and their depleted ‘assets’ upon arrival at the ‘Mother Station’. It was the first sign of the Reds survival after months of nothing and it made his heart feel lighter in his chest. He had been full of hate. The betrayal, the torture and his own stupidity. After he had some time to think he found more blame in himself than he gave to Pavel - maybe he shouldn’t - but it had been done. Pavel was potentially alive and that was all. He had promised himself he would not look for the Red, but know _he_ had been found. It meant at least that Pavel had not forgotten about him.

After that he would get notes every couple of days. With the fourth one came a bold red circle on one of his maps. Artyom was not even mad about it.

-*-

It all lead him to this moment right now. 

Their reunion on the surface and all its awkwardness and all the meetings after that.Not that it had been many. - The first three times he had a mental debate if he should just snipe his head away as soon as he could see him coming through the rubble. - With the Red Line in chaos, Pavel as a Major was needed a lot of times, but it made Artyom’s day much brighter when he would sit among the shells of Moscow and in the middle of his search on this radio, he would pick up movement. Slow, loud footsteps and sometimes a laugh before his name was yelled and another body joins his lonesome existence among the beasts. 

The last couple of times he was alone again and tended to stay too long. Without Pavel having an eye at the radiation levels, he just ignored his geiger counter and his fellow Spartans begun to notice. It lead Colonel Miller to them; again.

Which promptly lead Anna to accompany him to the surface. 

She had asked for the tenth time now. Artyom groaned internally and fought the impulse to roll his eyes. Somehow he did not believe she supported his search with all her talking about the Polis-Appartement her father had advertised, while he was eavesdropping behind the door. 

Who could damn her for wanting a comfortable life with the excitement of the Spartan soldiers, but was that really all that was? War in the Metro while everything on the surface wants to kill you? Artyom refused to believe that. The Order was; _Is_ his family and he will always be grateful and supportive if his brothers need him. It just did not change anything like he would like.

His first big accomplishment was repairing the trust between him and the Dark Ones and the second, for him more weighty, meeting Pavel and forming a close friendship again.

He felt like a giggly girl thinking about their time among the rubble. Finding high placements for the radio with the constant chatter of the Reds slightly nervous sounding voice. Somehow it was annoying him to have a worried Anna in his ear, but swearing and teasing filling the air among the dead city; nothing else would improve his mood greater. Then everything happened fast: 

The Train. Excitement. The Hansa car and a bullet.

He had been an idiot. Like a freshman he had just run to the vehicle without any caution or a look at the people inside. Anna and him paid for it now.

-*-

He would never stand by and watch innocent people get killed. The Hansa guards had lost their minds if they expected him to just lean back and watch. 

Red hot pain shot through his chest, directly into his heart and up his spine to his head. He gasped and heard Anna shout his name while he fell backwards. This, this is the end for him? At the start of the day he had hoped that Pavel would not show up, like the last couple of days before this one. Anna would have probably shot him, should he had walked out in the open. Now, lying among the filthy water, old corpses and new ones on top of him, he wished he would have come. 

Artyom would have seen him one last time, would have heard his name yelled one more time in his voice.

“Artyom!” No, not like that. There was no cheer in it, it reminded him of Red Square.

“Artyom. Damn it!” The pressure of the first body disappeared, he could hear it fall into the water beside him with a splash. Blinking helped his blurry sight, shaping the objects back together. 

“Sons of bitches, I'll kill these bastards! Hold on my friend, I got you.” 

His body was pulled up in a sitting position followed by the familiar sting of a needle jammed in his already hurting chest. The black spots are back and the person next to him swims in gentle ways in and out of his vision. He uses the strong hand on his chest as his point of focus and breaths deep in and out again. The painted gasp and cough seems to lift up the mood of his companion to greater heights no building in Moscow could rival.

“Easy easy there. Don’t scare me like that, or I’ll start the next war.” Right after he said it the words registered and the cheering smile fell. Artyom gave im a blank look.

“W- Wait that was...” before he could talk more Artyom touched their heads together. It had become a greeting over the last weeks and it let Pavel know that everything was fine. There was not a doubt in his mind that he was happy of the Red being here, nevertheless the greeting was over too soon. Artyom pulled back and signed ‘Anna’.

“Yes. Yes! We get her, don’t you worry chuvak.” They stood up together and Pavel handed him his knife.

-*-

In the chaos of the train station was no time to communicate Anna that there was another alley among the fighting and a _Red-Line_ Soldier in addition to that. All he could hope for was that Pavel stayed in the shadows, which was not his speciality. Only when the train started moving and he looked around frantically, Anna asked what was wrong. The answer crashed inside the train car, heaving.

“Don't you leave me with Hansa! That peace is in politics only you know!” Was yelled, while Pavel forcefully shut the door again. Only to turn and see Anna’s rifle trained on him. Too bad it didn't help them against the guards that took them out until The Order arrived, with a fuming Miller at its peak.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warm cuddles for the (cold) christmas days for all of you reading and the boys and girls as well :)

“I can’t believe you have ties to the _ Reds _ of all people! After the fight at D6…”

“No way Artyom is in with the Red-Line!” Interrupted Duke and Miller fixated on him. “Colonel, Sir!” Was hurriedly added. Duke is fiercely loyal and Artyom respected him greatly, but he was still too restless.

“Well ‘ties’ is- a bit much. It’s just me.” Added Pavel from the ground with his face held pressed on the cold steel.

The Spartans had been kicking out the Hansa guards and were about to do the same to Pavel until Artyom had laid his hand on the man’s shoulder, signaling that he had to stay. Confused but understanding, Idiot had shoved him out of the way instead and down on his belly as soon as the shooting with the weaponized train had begun. Pavel had tried to get up several times, but was held down until all Spartans - including Artyom - were back in the cabin. 

After his jump back from the exploding train his adrenaline was high and Artyom had not been thinking straight. He waltzed back into the cabin, at the corner of his eye he had registered Anna trying to catch him in a hug but ignored it in favor of dragging an relieved-looking Pavel up from the ground. His comrades forgotten for the moment, he laid their heads together and held it. Even through the window of his gas mask he could see the Blue of Pavels eyes and they shined. 

He helped the Red back to his feet and turned to his friends and Miller staring at them. 

“I ask you again Artyom. Who is this?”

“I recognize him.” Idiot took a step forward and met Pavel with a hateful gaze. “He was a Major under General Korbut. D6 and the virus outbreak had his handprints all over it. At the fight at D6 he was suspiciously absent.”

“Ah yes. At the briefing they told us to keep an eye out for you. You are wanted in Hansa as well.” 

“Morozov.” Finished Miller for the American at his side. ”Artyom. Step aside.”

He did no such thing. Knowing Duke was the one with the best sign-language skills under them he signed quickly before blocking Sam and, like he had anticipated, Duke bit out:

“Your friend? He's a Red that killed thousands of people, including a whole station!” 

“And I’m not proud of that!” Pavel had his hand on Artyom's shoulder and guided him to his side. He would not hide behind the Ranger while his comrades stand all against him. 

“Wait!” Screamed Anna over the voices of the men accusing. “We are all traitors to Hansa now! He helped us with the guards. 

First of all we need a plan and  _ I _ for one, want my father to tell me exactly what just happened!”

“Anna..” 

“Yes. We all want to know what the hell this was in the train station there. They shot Artyom! And two people that claimed to come from outside Moscow!” Pavel was forgotten for the moment.

-*-

Yamantau. High Command. Miller seemed excited while Alyosha was sleeping with his head leaned on the wall. Right next to him sat Pavel with his hands bound together and Stepan watching him like a hawk. The train ride was long and uncomfortable for all. 

Sleeping in turns, on the hard floor with the steam engine right under your ear and heavy silence inside the train. The rangers didn’t talk in front of the enemy Red and Pavel was ignored when he started talking. Artyom was on lookout outside and could feel and sometimes see the longing looks he got from the prisoner.

Like a kicked puppy silently calling for help.

Anna had the next shift outside and walked up to him. Changing direction, Artyom was now facing her while her eyes jumped between Pavel and him.

“I guess he was the ‘Red Line Soldier’ in your report after the Reich stole you in the Gardens?” after his nod she faced the scenery around the train. “He brought you to the Red Line.” 

How could he ever forget that. There were days he got angry because of the memories. Sometimes he had been thinking about it and told himself to shoot Pavel the next time he saw him. And it always blew over, if not moments after, then at the times he heard him laugh or his figure approaching out of the rubble. He trusts him again. Against all his better judgment. He had trusted him at the surface to watch his back and he did it again at the train station.

“You trust him.” concluded Anna from his silence. “Ok. I’m ok with him staying for now we need every man if Dads ‘occupying forces’ are really out there. But, I’ll watch him and if he does one wrong move I’ll shoot him.” 

Naturally, thought Artyom and turned to get some sleep. Alyosha woke groggy and tried to shake it off. It was obvious that they could not continue like this for long. From this distance he could see that Pavel was about to fall over as well. His eyelids were occasionally blinking rapidly and hung low over his bright blue eyes.

With them all crammed together he might as well start showing the others that they were partners.

With a hand on Pavels shoulder he got his full attention. He looked confused at first then a bit skeptical with a side glance at Miller and Stepan at the other side, ultimately he followed Artyom's confident hand and slowly lowered himself on the bedroll. When the Ranger moved to sit against the wall he grabbed his arm and said with a quiet voice: “h- hey. No no no I won’t take away your time on this floor!” Trying to get back up was blocked by Artyom's hand while he laid down as well. Closing his eyes helped only minimal against the closeness they were now in. Two grown man on their sides on a single bedroll.

“That’s not working either. Come on chuvak. On your back.” He did as told, and was blocking the roll now. Just as he wanted to protest again, when Pavel lifted himself up, his words escaped him. The Red scooped a bit down and just let his torso fall down on Artyom. At the time his cheek met Artyom's jacket he was out like a light. No pillow for him, but at least Pavel seemed satisfied with the sleeping position.

He felt watched through the whole time he had the roll.

-*-

With the Aurora damaged they had to take an involuntary brake by the Volga. Anna was happy to get out of the train again and explore. Pavel of course wanted the same, but Miller wanted him under his nose so he had to stay by the train. At least he could walk around now with free use of his hands.

Anna had been rather distant the last days, but now with the trip to the church she smiled again.

“Artyom! You’re back. Did that fish get a bite out of you?” Pavel was cheerful as well, when he came back from the church. He walked over and pressed a cup of hot tea in his hand before turning and doing the same to the young girl they had just saved.

“Are you Artyom? Pavel told us about you. Thank you so much for saving us!” Katya stood up as well after taking a cup from the Red. “Yes, thank you so much. They kept us up there for weeks and surely would come for us soon.”

They talked a bit and Artyom could see from a mile away how attentive and kind Stepan was to the pair. Normally he was a quiet soldier in the background that could always be counted on. It warmed his heart a bit, or maybe it was the steaming tea he had in his hands, on that thought he took another sip.

Pavel came back from the pot on the fire another cup in his hand and begun pulling at his dozens pouches, trying to figure out which one had to be opened first. “Tak tak tak. You’re more soaked through than a virgin after her wedding night. Find some dry clothes. A- and come to the fire after.” And with a wink he added over his shoulder: “I got some spice for that excuse of a drink.” At least that was an interesting thing that should not be deadly. 

In the end they dat side by side at the fire laughing about stupid stories of Pavel soldier days with the alcohol in their tea warming their bellies. Artyom saw how the Rangers slowly relaxed around him, when his feeling was right they would have a long journey ahead.

The night became darker and cooler and Artyom just begun to think about the question of sleep or heading out again, when Pavel leaned over and spoke quietly again. “Listen Artyom . You- you want to sleep on the bedroll again? Tonight?” He shrugged but crept his eyes fixed on Pavel, like he wanted to hear his take. 

“Just I. That was the first time in a long time I could sleep without waking every hour or so. Shit I sound like a child.” He bumped his arm against Pavels trying to get him to continue. Unfortunately it had the opposite effect, he flinched and stood up laughing nervously, like he can’t tell what Artyom was thinking. “You - you know just forget it. Looks like I’m more tired than i thought.” His Hand landed on his shoulder and for a second Pavel was serious again. “Be careful in the night, I saw some of this electric-ball- things in the area, I’m sure you saw them in the Metro before.” Artyom nods, remembering his time with Khan and all this supernatural elements he had shown him.

He did his round and let everyone fill him in. Miller gave him his next objective, a mechanic named Krest. “...and your Red friend seems eager to pull his weight here or he looks for a way to sabotage us effectively.” He glanced sideways at Artyom at that but as always saw no reaction. “We haven’t encountered any organized ambushes or occupying forces, but that does not mean they are not out there. High command will have answers on that. For the meantime, I want him watched and to stay with the train until I decide otherwise.”

“Artyom, I’m glad we could free Katya and her daughter. I think it’s good you didn’t kill anyone, we should not decide what is good or bad. They have their beliefs and I think they will defend it if we start to disrespect it. 

How are you after that fish?” He gave her a thumbs up and brushed some imaginary dust from his shoulder. “I should have known you just brush it off.” She said smiling and turned to lean on the fence behind her. 

“I think your friend was worried about you. The guys told me he started making that fire as soon as they let him out of the train. He just stared at it and the church.” A moment of silence followed and she turned to him again with a small smile. “He makes good tea.” Artyom nodded at that, not that he had known that. They never had the opportunity to make tea together before. Too little time between getting shot at. 

“I think you could help us in the field, but dad is still scared he would sabotage us. As if the Red Line had an outpost all the way out here. They knew nothing of this, just like the rest of the Metro. Let's see what we find in Yamantau shall we?”

Artyom nods his goodbye and walked back to the train. Idiot waved at him from afar and keeping an eye on the fire in the Aurora, while he walked upstairs to find Pavel rolled together on the bedroll his back to him. At first he had decided to stalk out the bandits camps nearby under the cover of night, but he had a couple of hours left to do that. If he could help his friend to find some uninterrupted sleep till then it was no problem. 

Pavel was not sleeping, his breathes were too fast for that, he stirred when the Ranger set his watch and tipped him on the shoulder. There came no sassy remark or comments of him being here, they just arranged themself like last time with Pavel laying half on top of him. This time Artyom had a pillow out of a some old cloth under his head. It held his head in an elevated position so he could see down his body and noticed Pavels right arm going over his torso like he wanted to hold onto him. Artyom’s right arm had laid without purpose on the floor before, now he did the same as the Red.

He slightly pressed his shoulder against himself with it and felt him starting to do the same with his body.

-*- 

The alarm of his watch came too soon. He was warm and comfortable, if a bit stiff in the back, laying on that floor. Pavel had not moved at all and was drooling in his jacket. No other way than to wake him if he wanted to get up, Pavels fingers had buried themselves in his vest and held on for dear life. 

Shaking his shoulder opened his eyes at once their cold blue stared straight ahead for a while, like they were open but not seeing. Slightly tightening his grip on Pavels shoulder ended the starring in just a second and he blinked and looked up to Artyom's face. He looked hunted. In this moment Artyom debaded if he should ask about nightmares, Pavel would understand his Sign good enough, or if it was too soon. 

Pavel opened his mouth and the moment was gone. “Getting up again so soon chuvak? ” The solemnly nod was enough for him to get up and let Artyom leave. “Hey, hey! Don’t forget about the electric-shit you hear?” 

Sometimes he could get motherly. Artyom had noticed that when they walked together on the surface, at least he did it not in jest. Most of the time.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I will come back to it and add some more to this part in the story, but for now: 
> 
> Welcome on the tracks! Next stop Yamantau bunker.

Pavel had not been wrong. The electric currencies came out of thin air, just as Artyom left the broken wagon Duke used as a lookout. He ran out of the area in time to see it moving along the tracks and grilling some of the watchmen that had been stupid enough to just stand there. 

Otherwise he had a good run. With him being quiet and slow the darkness provided the best cover. He rescued a villager of the fish cult just in time and found a guitar at the top of the bandit watchtower. And then, he found Krest.

Seeing him shout at the monsters from his crane and hearing him swear was enough to know he would be a good addition to the Aurora. He reminded him of a certain Red with an equally love for colorful language.

-*-

He had united brothers from different mothers. 

When he returned with the wagon for the Aurora they sat on the roof of the train sharing a cig and a drink laughing. Seeing his railcar made Krest jump up and down as fast as his legs could run.

While Krest checked it over Pavel came up beside Artyom. “Son of a bitch you did it again. There’s nothing you can’t do.” ‘With you’ signed Artyom at him and his eyes got this sparkle again. 

“Yes now we just get your Colonel to let me loose again and the musketeers are back!” ending his outbreak with an arm around his friend and a bump of their heads. 

“Now. You want to be bunk-buddy with this one?” His nod was instant and confident. “Very good” said Pavel and he looked truly grateful with his lopsided smile. Anna stood a couple of steps ahead and seemed disappointed at Artyom, she must had assumed that he would stay with her in a section again. Not that he wouldn’t do that, but he never had the best feeling with her in a room alone for hours. 

There had been a time when she wanted him. It was inside the quarantine zone right after their run-in with the traitor Letsnisky. She talked about how lonely she felt and started to climb in his lap, putting his hand on her breast. Yes, she is an attractive woman, smart and strong, but he did not want to sleep with her just like that. He had pushed her back to her feet with a shaking head and watched the ceiling until the doctors came. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her broken look and she pulled up her shirt before sitting on the other bed with her back to him.

In the Station they had slept on opposite sides of the room. She had tried to flirt sometimes but he never picked it up until she stopped. On the train ride and right now we’re a couple of instances were she looked at him with longing eyes. Artyom was no idiot he knew what she wanted but he would not give it to her. He could not see himself with her. There was no feeling of love inside him. She was a friend. Good one. And not more. 

She had seen how Pavel interacted with Artyom. He was a variable she could not place until now. Not a comrade from the Order, not a full enemy. And Artyom let him near, more than any other. 

They slept almost peaceful together. Nightmares were normal for all the Rangers, no surprise there.

After their spectacular goodbye to Volga they had started to settle in inside the wagons. The guys had settled to give Katya the room with the bed, while she protested about it, in the end it belonged to all the women on the train. The Spartans made a general plan to share the cabins. Only no one wanted to share with the Red, except Artyom.

In the first night she had been woken up, not unusual. In the third she had found the cause of it. Pavel would jump right out of his nightmares. Screaming and brushing himself off like it still clawed on him. With eyes wide and searching all around him, mumbling about “cursed souls”.

At that moment he looked in her direction and came over to the bar took the bottle she sat in front of him. After drowning the cup his hand brushed over his face and short buzzed hair. “Good Stuff” 

Now was the first moment since their unplanned journey were just her and and him sat alone. She took a swing herself and had to cough again. Pavel had his eyes on her when she turned back. Anna did not like that studying look in them. 

“Why are you here?” The question must have surprised him. 

“Had no point of getting off since we fled.” At her raised eyebrow, he continued: “And the things are not so… orderly at the Red Line right now. No harm in leaving.”

“Why were you with Artyom when he got me out in the train station?” Another swing and a pause in silence. The Aurora rattled rhythmically around them, it was strangely peaceful.

“I need a tea, You want a tea? I make tea.” either he wanted to stall or sidetrack. No matter she was not letting him off the hook, but some tea sounded good right now. Her throat had been scratchy for a while now and the Red soldier made tea surprisingly well with what little they had.

Both looked at the pot heating up. Breathing in and out deeply before he continued answering her. “I was behind you both for a while back then. Artyom and I met up on the surface sometimes.” He studied her reaction, which was not showing on her face.

“I contacted him; after D6 and we- we talked it out. At least I think we managed to.”

“I can imagine it is hard to explain to a supposed friend why you let them into a torture chamber.” He looked more tired after her response.

“Well it is hard if you believed in something all your life. If you dedicated you life, did everything for it to thrive. Then you find something, something…. the first thing you want for yourself and it so happens that it could threaten it all and its changes you. Doubts for the first time in your life. 

I thought I had found a way to help both. 

Getting Artyom to the Red Line, use his knowledge to secure it and save him by giving him a place in the new order of Metro. I trusted that my Cornal to do as he promised.” 

The tea was apparently done and she waited until both had their cups and tasted the first sip. Hot, lightly herbal flavour, perfect.

“I never asked for anything before, fulfilled my Orders, asked no questions. Until the young Ranger was brought in. Korbut must have known something was off.” A bitter laugh sounded out of his cup. “No he knew. So he put me in Red Square to either kill him myself or let him kill me. Either way the problem would be gone for the moment.”

Anna searched her memories of this report, it must have been on the way to Polis counsel. ‘Encountered enemy forces’ nothing more. In the meantime, Pavel dwelled in them foundly. “We both never thought he would.. would actually let me live! Damn I- Artyom” A third swing of the alcohol with the rest of tea and he looked at her again after his story.

“You- you look a bit lost there. Artyom never told the story?” She just started to think they shared a moment here. Now she was actually angry at Artyom and at Pavel for calling her out.

“ah I think I wouldn’t either. Makes one look.. suspicious.” The last drop of tea was gone and the cup rested on the bar.

Was that what Artyom had thought? That he could not tell her? Maybe course of Miller or their ties to the Order, the greatest Enemy of the Red Line after D6?

The Red stood up and stumbled back over to his makeshift bed. “Hey!“ He turned so fast that he had to hold himself up on the wall.

“Maybe you should see if Artyom is up to share his bed. He got enough space back there.” he blinked a bit at that and nodded absently as he passed the bar. Anna had the feeling she had just given her approval to an unasked question.

  
  


He slid the door open as quietly as he could in an rusty train. The inside was pitched in darkness and he worried for a second he could wake Artyom up and get a fist in the face for it. His hesitation was unfounded, as soon as he stepped inside he saw the younger turn on the bunk, watching him like he had never slept in the first place

“Wow that’s not a bed in any sense...” his attempt at humor lost itself in the silence. Artyom freed a hand and held it out. Petting the bunk beside him with the other. He got out of his heavy jacket and slid the door shut.

The next day Duke suggested Artyom shares one cabin permanent with Pavel and no complains came back. No problem for him, he understood that none of his brothers wanted to sleep with the Red at their back. 

Pavel gave him a wink and walked to the cabin that just became ‘theirs’.

“Soo how attached are you to that table Artyom?” He asked with a dirty smile.

The looks of the others were priceless. Pavel and him had just ripped out the table and cushioning of the banks.

Destroying it all and started to build with the help of Krest and Tokarev. Some wood plates and mattresses could easily be found among the many broken down building along the tracks. In the end the cabin had a bed almost as cosy as the one the women were sharing.

-*-

“Were approaching Yamantau, get ready!” Miller busted into the wagon and immediately walked out again. His face was carefully blank but every Ranger could tell he was excited. 

“All right. Let's see that the Colonel meets his heroes.” said Alyosha with a mocking smile. “Hey Artyom, how about we take your friend along? He must get bored.” 

“You trust him to watch your back?” asked Sam from the bar. He shrugged at that. ”Artyom does and I guess he didn’t do anything until now. Since we are now far from Moscow, what could he do?”

Miller busted in again and ran through the corridor to the back of the wagon. Artyom could hear Pavel and Krest in the back, smoking their way through the cigarette supply and laughing. It cut out abruptly as Miller arrived.

“Krest we use your railcar to scout out the tracks in this area. It seems the bombs hit here and left much radiation. Ready it and wait for your escort.” 

“On it.”

“Morozov.”

“Y -Yes Colonel!”

“You’ve been quiet the last days and I hope for your sake that does not change. Be ready to go out, don’t fuck this up!”

“Yes Colonel!” proper military response. It pleased Artyom to see the crew opening up, even Anna had. Right after Miller left, he got up and walked to the back. Krest bummed their shoulders with a smile.

“Ey you heard that? You’re getting out of here comrade”

Pavel watched Artyom approach and giving him a thumbs up.

-*-

“Look at all these cars. Artyom was right! People from all over the country were coming here.” and indeed dozens of cars littered along the tracks. Old and new ones with patchwork repairs done.

Next to Artyom Pavel shifted. “Why are they all intact? Can’t tell me they don’t need material with all this people inside”

“This is military High Command Bunker, they were prepared for this war years before it started.”

“naa. I don't by that.” the last one was barely audible even for Artyom, but he was right. Sam, Idiot and Krest as well. Something was not right. He tightened his grip on his AK and checked again that the safety was off. He had the biting feeling he needed it soon.

The Colonels decision to leave Idiot, Sam and Pavel at the entrance made this feeling only stronger. Idiot and Sam inspected the Bunker, remarking that it was just like D6. Pavel stayed next to the railcar and Krest watching the broken down wagons. Krest had a look on his face like he would rather be back on the Volga with the overly large Catfish on his ass.

“Ey Artyom?” asked Pavel and waited until they were in close proximity to start talking again. Fixating his friend with a serious look. It was so weird to see on his face. 

“You hear them?”

Dumbfounded, he shaked his head. Not hearing a thing.

“Not good. Fucking not good. I’m either going crazy or.. o- or your dark friend did. Shit fucking..” Artyom took a step forward and signed one handed.’You hear what?’

“In the Red Square. You remember? All this.. this black hands.. souls, whatever.” 

Yes he remembered. How could he not? And before passing out one night, Pavel had told him he still saw them in his dreams. Cold, long fingers gripping his arms, legs and head. Tearing at his skin until he was ripped apart and swallowed by the darkness around. 

“I hear them scream, thousands! L- louder here than on the railcar. They -they are all down there.” he pointed at the lift waiting to get them inside the bunker. 

“You know I don’t believe this religious shit an all, but - fucking hell- death is in this bunker and has been a long time.” He looked panicked now. Maybe the Dark One had changed Pavel when he touched him. Like the other had done to Artyom back when he was just a boy. 

“Artyom! We won’t wait all day for you. Command is not known for their patience, if you want to stay up here just say so!” came from Miller at the front.

“Just.. just be on your guard ok?” Artyom bumped their heads together, thanking him and ran to Miller.

-*-

And he had been right. He woke up to the cannibals dragging Anna away and Miller on the table to cut him up. He watched the Doctor deliver his evil monologue and the guy walking up to him ready to separate his head from his shoulders. In the back he saw the three cannibals getting taken out by Idiot, Sam and Pavel. Idiot swung himself down on a chain and shot Miller free. The men holding him down got some rounds right in their chest from above.

“Blasted Bitches! You better not bite him!” And hell broke loose.

Pavel had been following him until one cannibal jumped down at him from above, tackling him to the ground and two jumped Artyom. They managed to shove him through a door and closing it, successfully separating him.

Artyom had been a sitting duck outside this door and had to move on. Trusting that Pavel would find his way to the com-center. He still had to find Anna and the Doctor. 

Anna had killed the Doctor with Pavels knife, one clean slid and he was done for. He had to be honest it was badass and kind of sexy, it made him forget the blood he now had all over his face. Apparently he had been lucky with just some of it ended up on him.

They had met up with Miller having one of the Ministers begging for his life. It was weird how the Soldiers went completely ballistic and the Doctor and Ministers we’re still lucid.

The elevator went down again after him and Anna left it, he hoped it meant Pavel had called it and none of the cannibals. 

He was right. The doors opened and out came a blood-soaked Pavel with an empty AK on his back and a bloody axe in his hand. Something mad glimmered in his eyes when he saw the last minister alive and cowering on the ground. Miller just stood still and followed the Red with wide eyes as he stomped on the platform and raised the axe.

“Pavel!” Shrieked Anna. Followed by the sickening crunch and the sounds of a body falling on the ground.

A moment of shocked silence and heavy breathing. “Ok. I’m so fucking done here.” Mumbled the man while he let go of the axe splitting the head of the Minister in two. Like a switch Miller came back on and barked at Idiot to hack the system faster.

The console held Pavel upright while he still tried to get his breathing under control. “Ahhh I need a loong shower when we get back my friend!” The blood made a striking contrast to the blue of Pavels eyes. The Ranger had just enough time to give him a few rounds for his AK before Sams call to get their asses going.

-*-

They were all silent on their ride back to the Aurora. What just happened felt straight out of a horror story. Pavel had a rag in his hands and tried to clean at lest his face a bit. 

Anna remembered him coming out of that elevator with the axe in his hands. She had him confused with one of the crazy’s for just a moment, Then he had smashed the Cannibal Ministers head in. And then he was himself again. Or at least how she knew him.

She leaned on the railing of the car looking at Artyom and him right now. No one was talking but both made gestures with their hands. Some of it she recognized as Artyom's sign-language.

‘Pots’ ‘small human’ ‘dead’ and Pavel followed a line from his head to his chin. The Minister he killed? She should have shot him in his disgusting lying mouth when she had the time. 

Artyom had tried to show her his language and she made a decent job at it. Despite that she was a bit slow to answer or understand fully. Seeing these two now made her feel dumb.

Pavel was fast, almost fluent it seemed. Artyom had a relaxed posture like he made this a hundred times.

With her he was always too stiff, he tried to hide it and she knew it.

-*-

Days had become longer and hotter. Summer was approaching. Artyom sat on the bed, shirtless with his notebook in hand. The windows were open and the sun shining inside, providing the perfect light for the subject he was drawing.

Pavels blonde hair was growing out, it reflected some of the sun. 

He was sitting opposite of him same state of undress with one of the books he had picked up on their journey. 

“Artyom. Seeing something you like?” Maybe he was not so fixated on read like he thought. Pavels grin was teasing. Artyom noticed he had started to smile as well and quickly looked down to hide. “Oh no no. Don’t do that! Let’s see what you are scribbled there!” 

Pavel jumped to the other side, book forgotten to play-fight the Ranger for the notebook. He ended up pushing Artyom to the wall with his back and looking at the newest page.

Two loud punches on the wall from the other side; “Come on guys! I wanna take a nap here!”

“Up your ass Duke, I still hear your slurr today!” Duke had gotten drunk last night and had snored like a broken engine to the disdain of all other passageres. 

“Ah! Drawing the finest out of Moscow. Never should have thought otherwise.” Artyom had long stopped struggling and Pavel let him free to sit down beside him.

“Wow I salute you my friend. I knew you are good, but it’s incredible.” He was looking at a sketch of a watchman now.

Artyom felt nervous and excited in equal measures. Having someone look through his personal notebook always gave him that feeling. It is intimate, deeply personal.

“Where do you think we'll end up?” Artyom shrugged, he did not know. 

“Yeah. I never thought I would get out of the Metro. Then I never thought I would leave Moscow and now…” he laughed and bumped their shoulders together. “Now I’m sitting in a real bed, surrounded by Spartans. On a fucking train. Cruising through Russia!” He closed the notebook and put it on Artyom’s lap.

“I’m honest here Artyom. When I saw you in Red Square, I- I did not think I would see Metro again.

I mean,  _ I  _ would’ve killed myself at this moment.” His voice shook a bit, it always did that when he was nervous.

Artyom has seen this moments in his dreams a lot, even heard the Dark Ones words. ‘Not angry, just sad.’ 

‘You wanted to save me.’ He signed and saw Pavels eyes shine. “Y- yeah, and tried it like a fucking _idiot_.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The heat was getting to them. All of them. Stepan was the first to go down and others followed. Anna, Damir and Artyom were the last, out doing recon, while the rest stayed with the Aurora.

In their first night he came back like Santa, well to some at least. Maps for the Colonel, a water bottle for Nastya and some water for the rest. Stolen from the slaver-bandits in the area. Duke was sitting with his head hanging, but stirred when Artyom brushed over his hair, handing him the bottle.

“Thank you Artyom, they really needed that.”

‘Others?’

Katya did not understand a lot, but she knew he was looking for the missing ones. 

“Krest and Pavel are outside. Protecting the Aurora.”

“You should give them some water too!” Chirped Nastya. He smiled at the small girl and nodded.

A Sand Storm was brewing, the air had become brownish and it hurt the eyes. Krests silhouet was easy to spot, he was about to walk back to the building.

“Oi! You seen Morozov?” Meant he was looking for Pavel himself.

“Damn it. We better find him before the storm gets worse. He should be at the other end of the Aurora.” Krest had almost shouted, nevertheless Artyom heard only a part. He signed him to get inside and drink, Krest had none of that.

“No no, let’s find the idiot and drink together!”

They found him leaning against the train, weapon still in hand. Artyom just bumped his shoulder, took his arm over his shoulders to hold him up. The air got thicker by the second and a sigh escaped the Ranger when to door fell shut behind them.

He shoved the Red in a chair and kneeled to see if he was responsive. Eyes blinking at him, that had to be good enough. He took his own canteen to press into Pavels hand and sat next to the chair, with the storm outside he had to wait regardless.

A few minutes later came a hand down on his shoulder and stayed.

The water Artyom had brought was not nearly enough for the people, never mind the Aurora. So Miller dictated their next mission to steal a truck load of water. No surprise there. 

Pavel got a lecture from Katya about staying outside with a heat stroke. At least he looked guilty while she talked, he turned with a smile on his face and thanked Artyom. At first it was just a hand on his shoulder as he walked by, then stopped because of Artyom holding it there. With him frozen in confusion, Artyom put his hands on him and guided his head to his, touching foreheads. The Red caught up fast, stepping closer. Between their bodies was just enough space for their hands to gesture. Artyom gave him a very gentle headbutt and called him an idiot with his hands.

‘Was about to go back. No one else to guard the train.’ He answered silently. He knew that, they had to get water fast, what he had brought was not nearly enough.

‘You ok? Something interesting outside?’

‘Slaves. Bandit gang. I heard ….’

“Uncle Artyom I want to speak as well, but I don’t understand!” Nastya wined from afar.

“This one is about the sand. Nothing interesting, I swear.” Lying, smiling Red Line Soldier. Artyom nodded. Katya pulled her back behind the curtain, telling he would have time later. 

These two and Krest brought some fresh light to the Spartans, much like Pavel did for him. They had accepted the Red in, without a drink but Tokarev had given him one of the AKs and a place in the guard routine. The weapon was not cleaned and very basic at the time he got it, only for Pavel to have the the best out of all of them at his first watch.

Sharing quarters with Artyom had its perks. They had sat together that night, AK in pieces and cleaned the dirt out of this old thing. With Artyom’s every-piece-of-useful-junk-there-is collection of parts and oil it was too easy.

With Nastya gone he asked again: ‘What did you hear?’

‘Slaves. Violent death, torture.”

Artyom could sometimes see shadows of the dead but hearing them? That would be worse.

The Red took the map from Artyom’s belt and studied it, turning north and tipped at a point on it. Artyom leaned his head in the blondes shoulder to see.

“Somewhere there is a whole bunch of them.” In that direction was the bandit hideout, it made sense to have slaves right at their doorstep. When scouting there, he would take some extra care.

-*-

The attack was inevitable. Their luck was that the force was small. At one point Artyom started to throw Molotovs with Pavel shattering them over their heads to chase them out of cover. 

It was not funny, people were dying out here.

But Pavel owed him 4 cigarettes for missing two bottles now and Krest made sure he payed up.

With enough water for all of them now left the question of fuel. The sandstorm has not ended yet but it provided excellent cover for their mission. Damir was waiting in front of the hideout while Artyom and Pavel took the car.

The Red watched over the interior excitingly. 

“Can’t tell you when my last time in a car was. I mean this rustbucked is a far fetch, but damn it drives!

So what now? Just- just marching in the hideout and take some fuel. I have a feeling this won’t go as we want it.”

“Look at all this blasted sand out there. Can’t wait to leave this hell. Found this dirt in places where none has ever been before.” Oh Artyom knew what he talked about. They drove a while in silence Pavel seemingly enjoying himself in the back with the engine right at his side.

“Hey Artyom, I know she doesn’t like to talk about it, but Anna doesn’t seem to shake off that cough eh?” Of course Artyom has noticed. He was still convinced it was from that toxic air in that bunker back at the Volga. Something had happened to her and he was afraid of how it would end for her.

“Let’s hope that Green Place we found is real and not another fucking sandy desert.”

-*-

Mission half accomplished. He met up with Damir in front of a truckload of fuel.

“Our red friend ran off just after you climbed in the pipe. Said something about the ‘voices’ being too loud. Let’s hope that was just the heat talking.”

Not really, but no time for that or patience. With the truck so conveniently packed it had to be a trap, Artyom checked his gun, he would shoot himself out if he had to.

-*-

“The baron is dead and the people can take their life’s in their own hands now.” Damir felt like the hero of this land, one could see it in his face.

“Come on man! Let’s get this thing to the Aurora to fill her up and leave.”

‘Pavel?’

“He’s probably back at the train or we pick him up on the way.”

Artyom had thought about what Damir had said. The ‘voices’ at Yamantau had to have been much worse, why did he run? A nagging thought in the back of his head chirped up. He left, starting his own gang! Joining one or is about to take them all out at the train and going back to Moscow!

He couldn’t start thinking this now! He trusts him, all of them. Something came up and he was gone to check it out, or was about to walk back to the train. Too much thoughts all at once, he had to stop speculating and investigate. 

It felt so silly after they drove down that small bump on the earth and there stood Pavel waving at them. Damir stopped and let him climb inside.

“So that voices gone now?” Pavel looked like he had been caught in the act.

“Y- yeah, yeah! All good.”

“The baron is dead, now they can live in freedom.”

“Mh good thing, then his doppelgänger won’t get a chance to fuck things up again.”

The truck shaked a bit when Damir froze up for a blink. 

“Doppelgänger?!”

“Found this guy just at the beach on the way to the hideout. Listened to his evil monologue a bit.”

‘He dead?’

“Of course I killed him Artyom! Put a knife through his heart and let the fucker drop down in the sea. No way he comes back.” 

“So… the one at the hideout?”

“Some guy with the same ugly face like the baron.”

“Ok…. let's keep it simple for the Colonel shall we?”

“Sure thing.” Laughed Pavel. 

-*-

Just a day later Artyom picked up a signal from the Casparian sea. Calling all to arms against the bandits. 

“Hm let’s hope they find enough people for a revolution.” Said Pavel from the door.

‘Why?’

“Why? Course they got the people believing they’re fucking gods. You and I, Artyom an- and all the others out of Metro. We know best how a different believe can divide the people. Going to war, and all the other fucked up parts of this party we had underground.”

Artyom changed the radio to some music channel and leaned back. Guitar noises filled the room until a loud coughing was audible through the the thin walls. Something was not right and all knew it. My friend, this time now is everything the people in Metro ever dreamed of. Clear sky, green trees. Fresh air.” his smile shined like the sun in his face.

“Pa- Pavel!” Krest stumbled behind him a lit smoke in his hand. “Found the best dosage, this stuff is fucking good.” Pavel took it right out of his hand and took a deep breath of smoke. It must be scratchy if his eyes were any indication..

“All right! Artyom, you need to smoke one with us. Krest here, he found some shrooms at the last river.” He took another drag and handed it back, while Artyom was just watching them.

“Y- you know what? I need to make a tea out of that; makes it stronger and faster to get to your head. Tonight, what you say Artyom?” 

He was talking slower than usual, shrooms. 

It had been a long time since he clouded his mind of his own doing. He always had to be ready to fight in the Metro. Ready to defend his neighbors and comrades. Maybe here on the Aurora he was finally safe enough to let others defend him for a time.

Pavel seemed to feel safe enough.

He had taken too long to answer, the two were watching him and the other. He finally shrugged and smiled.

“Opa! Yes! You ask around who wants to join?“ Krest nods and leaves for the bar.

“Don’t worry Artyom, I’ll save some specially for you.” With an ominous wink he left too.

It was an art to hide anything long in the train, so of course most had already seen Krest experimenting with the mushrooms. Now they all sat down by the bar watching and waiting while the tea was made. Idiot, Stepan and Sam had volunteered to stay ‘sober’. 

The tea tasted like ass with bitter herbs in it. His tongue seemed to get numb and his limbs begun to feel weird.

He could feel his blood pumping through his body, sometimes he could hear it but _feel_ it? Duke had begun to giggle and didn’t stop, while Alyosha starred at the window with his eyes wide open; unblinking. 

Pavel also couldn't stop smiling, at least him and Tokarev were just sitting calmly and watching the wagon seemingly registering every single screw in their minds. 

The next stage came with colors that had definitely not been there before. Flashes of green and yellow….

“Artyom. You hear that? Stepan playing guitar?” No… Stepan was sitting right there at the next table, trying to hold back his laughter at Pavel making faces trying to hear where the non-existing music comes from. At that moment Anna walked in and all eyes wandered to her. The pillow had left an impression on her cheek and she still looked tired. Nevertheless her face showed she had registered that most Spartans in front of her were high. There was a deafening silence until Pavel bombarded from the bar: “Anna! Most deadly woman on the train have a cup of mind opening tea with us!” Turning to him, he had already poured a cup and pressed it in her hand. 

“Ehm...” she said all confused but infected with the high spirits from the Spartans in the room agreeing vocaly. In the end she took a mouthful. 

“Bah! What in the devil is that?”

“Special Mushroom mix courtesy of your comrade Krest.” Came from the other side of the bar as she sat down. “Just a little fun on the tracks.”

“Speaking of Krest where is he; too busy for a drink today?”

“Smoking in the back.” Of course.

Now Artyom could hear it. Small single notes between the others bickering. Like a guitar being played really slowly. Together with the splashes of colors jumping in his vision it made a stunning combination. Different notes got different shades, becoming accords with little pictures vanishing after just a blink. His hand entered the lot. He was seeing, wanting to touch....

“ohoh! Artyom is feeling it!” Was said over all the others and laughter exploded around him. It was good to see Anna smiling again.

-*-

Miller was a little pissed, but the evening had been great, especially for Anna. She had forgotten about her cough for a time, since Krest had joined them with the scratchy cigarettes everybody had a turn to cough that day.

He was still ‘flying’ in his mind when he sat down on the bed for the night. That shrooms were strong and he could see that none of Spartans would have been in fighting shape for hours after that. Something to keep in mind for the future.

The ‘bed’ was already made - Artyom had a feeling they wouldn’t want to do it high - so he put aside his boots and jacket; getting comfortable. Just as he laid his head down his cabin partner busted in and did as he did, shaking him as they starred at the sealing together. The lighthearted evening was exactly what they had needed. It felt like he could smile more easily since Pavel had stumbled in his life again. Not that the Spartans don’t know how to get in a good mood. Alyosha, Duke, Krest and Pavel are the ones in their little group that keep them stable. Jokes, swearing, cocky remarks. They all know their way around it and it was one of the things what Artyom liked about them.

“Hey Artyom. You still hearing it?”

Pavel was not looking at him but sensed his nod.

“Yeah.. me too. Better than screaming or whatever this black hands do. You know I sometimes hear them in the train. Or the houses we do some scavenging.

Tell me.. d- did the Dark One do this? When you- we were in Red Square, he made me hear the voices of Korbut and.. It was a memory.” He was rambling on until Artyom got up on his elbow and leaned over, making him look in his blue eyes.

Pavel remembered that they always looked kind of sad then his forehead touched the Spartans and the thought was gone.

He was getting nervous as the seconds begun to add. Artyom did not pull away, just stared.

“A- Artyom you- wow your pupils are huuge.” His eyes danced between his, like he searched for any signs.

The Spartan had long thought about how he could be doing this, should he be doing this? Yes he was doing this, without any explanation. Time would be later, if there was a later. It all sounded so easy in his fumed brain.

Neither closed his eyes when Artyom lowered his mouth on Pavels. They just stared frozen for a second. Pavels pupils widen, when he realized that it was not a mistake Artyom will correct. 

Suddenly his airflow was shut off. His eyes sprung open and saw Pavels hand pushing his throat away, effectively stealing his breath so that he had to pull back. 

The Red’s face was blank and his stare cold and emotionless. A slow smile one sided smirk found its way on it, but it didn't reached his eyes.

“You’re...  _ out  _ of your mind Artyom. Better to sleep it off. Sound good?” His voice was calm and dripping with fake humor.

Now could Artyom picture Pavel as a effective Major of the Red Line. A spy that lies, tortured and killed the ones that trusted him. Pictures of the sickness came to the front of his mind again. So many dead people, homes in flames, toys burned black.

The Communist under him had found a target, now the hunt was about to begin. 

His instincts screamed at him to get away and find a weapon to defend. His heart jumped and pumped his muscles full of blood for his imminent flight reaction.

“Blasted shrooms eh?” Artyom found his face pressed against Pavels collarbones and kept there. As soon as he was over his surprise he tried to relax again. Flight abandoned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I should use more Tags. Let me know if some important ones should be added.
> 
> and carefull with drugs ;)


	5. Chapter 5

His dreams starred the Red Square. It had been a while since he had seen it, but this time Pavel had this cold look at his face. 

The Dark One was nowhere to be seen and he was almost at the top of the stairs following Pavels mocking words. Almost at the room where he would find his friend on the blood smeared ground without a filter. Bullets flew in his direction through the hallway with the voice suspiciously silent. Something is wrong here... 

When he came up the stairs he could see in his mind the room were he would find his friend, bleeding on the ground and coughing up his lungs with no filter. Hot pain shot through his shoulder, making him see white for just a second while he slumped back around the corner. The feeling was familiar now, but in this memory it was completely new. 

The pain did not damped down and to his horror his puls did, rapid. Artyom’s limbs could not hold him up anymore. More pain spread throughout his body as he crushed to the floor, with his chest at the dead center of it. His heart was pumping rapidly, not normal. He could feel his glove slipping over his jacket and he could not hold his arm, it was like all his strength had suddenly disappeared.

With swimming vision the red smudge on the ground seemed to grow like a new carpet on the stone. His experiences with the Spartans told him a more alarming theorie. He could almost not move anymore, just looking up to the approaching slow footsteps was a challenge. The blood was seeping into his clothes and drenched his trousers in a black, crimson mess.

The heavy boots came to a stop right at the edge of his blood and the Communist kneeled to look at him.

Ice blue stared him down with no emotion, he almost dropped his own gaze right away but held on. His vision flickered between the Pavel with murderous blank face and a scared nervous one. The rest of the Reds body did not move a muscle, despite that he begun to shake. First a light wave starting at his unharmed shoulder, then a stronger one that moved his whole torso.

In the background a muffled voice.

  
  


“Artyom! Hey, Artyom.” A dream, like he knew but it did not save his body to react in his sleep. If he was right he had started to move in his sleep and it woke his companion. 

He always had very lucid dreams, the shrooms might have helped further. Pavel slapped his cheek once and checked his pupils, seemingly satisfied he pulled back to only look at him. At first the Spartan has not noticed the hand covering his heart, his dream gun wound had made his real body go numb, now he could see it and with that his feeling returned. Pavels hand was warm and pressed very lightly on his ribcage. It left a second later stealing both.

“All normal again. I almost thought the shrooms had fucked you up. Wakey wakey!” Another lighter slap and he was pulled up-right. He was dizzy and disoriented. Aurora, Train car, makeshift bed, Pavel wide awake. 

“I guess the dream was pretty good, you didn't want to get out of it. Shook me right out of mine, with your trashing.” Complained Pavel playfully until he looked back at him, smile still in place but more attentive.

“You good?” A nod was enough to let it rest.

For about 5 minutes. “You heard what Stepan is planning?” Nothing stayed a secret in a place like this, the small comfort was that Katya shouldn’t know it, jet. A happy thing among the others.

-*-

Now no one could question it anymore. Anna laid in her bed, raspy breathing and coughing blood. Artyom pulled his hair and squeezed his head till the point of pain. How had he not done anything? Trust. Blind trust that Anna knows best about herself. He should have known better. Pavel tipped on his head from behind with mumbled words of leaving his hair alone and put a cup of vodka, by the smell, on the table in front of him. Placing himself on the empty chair next to Artyom.

The silence stretched between them and neither broke it for the next hours. 

As the day went by the Spartans retired for the day leaving the room until only Artyom and the Red were left. He had not touched the cup but his eyes were fixed on it. The clear liquid swung and raddled inside the it with every motion. His head was just…. empty. 

It let him see but forgot at the same time. Suddenly the cup was taken and emptied. He had not heard Pavel getting up or walking over. Something grabbed his hanging head around his jaw and made him look up. Pavel laid their heads together and looked deep into his soul, blue meeting blue and whispered. “Follow me.” A simple order, he could always follow these. Compiling he stood and followed the Red through the mostly sleeping train to their cabin. Pavel got rid of his shoes and told him to do the same before he pushed him and Artyom let himself fall on the mattress. All the other nights they slept in some variation of Pavel on or next to him, tonight they started on their sides facing each other. His friend pulled the excuse of a blanket over them both and just waited. 

Some time after he had closed his eyes he felt the Spartan move. Scooping downward on the mattress and moving his arm up. 

His Spartan hid himself from the world and listened to the life beating strong under his ear.

-*-

The railcar swung dangerously. with the tracks as close to the river as they were, they’re lucky that none were missing so far. Artyom watched the beautiful land with one ear to Alyosha’s monologue about women in this valley that waited just for him. His eyes found the third in their group. Pavel could not tear his eyes away from the valley. Trees, a river, green grass! Back at the dry sea he had watches the radiated water, barely an excuse for a sea. Artyom remembered a conversation way back in Metro, about him never visiting the sea before the bombs fell. 

At least now they had a paradise around them and like all beautiful places left in this world, it must be protected. There was not a doubt in his mind that someone had inhabited this place and would not share it willingly. Otherwise they would have seen people already.

Him watching Pavel admiring the land ended with their railcar falling into the river and the current dragging them all away.

-*-

Being without weapons was.. uncomfortable. It felt like he had forgotten his pants at home. Lucky him had found a crossbow in the old house but it was still to light on his back with all others missing.

A scream alerted him while he rummaged through decade old stuff. At first he did not know what was happening so he walked careful, until he could also hear Pavel cursing and dogs barking. That got him to run.

There were wild wolves in this forest. Two teared on an unfamiliar man bound to the wood, a third fletched his fangs at Pavel that shared the fade. From the looks of it, Pavel had landed at least one good kick at the wolfs head and now he would get a hole.

“A- Artyom!? Artyom!” Pavel visibly relaxed as the wolfs ran and he emerged from the trees. “My fucking savior! As always just on time.” After the robes were cut he fell to the ground massaging his wrists. The other guy was suspiciously silent. With just one look Artyom could tell he was dead, or at least almost, the amount of blood around his feet told of a fatal wound.

“He was part of a group trying to kill the locals, or at least that’s what he was screaming.” Said Pavel from the other side. “They look like… like cliche forrest volk. Leader pants, painted faces, bushes on their heads; the works.” He jumped on his feet and looked Artyom over, searching for wounds maybe. “Where did you got out of the water? I saw you going down and not come up again.” 

‘Help from a women.’ “What!? Alyosha was right, after all. Suka, now he will never shut up again.” They shared a laugh. 

‘Don’t worry. I’ll save you again.’ 

“Oh I know you will.” He said it far to gentle for a joke. There was a moment of silence with both waiting what to do next.

‘Alyosha?’ “Saw them a bit further down the stream, let’s hope he didn’t end up as dinner.” Pavel grabbed a stick and let him walk in front. It took them about 10 minutes to get separated again.

-*-

A bear the size of an librarian was roaming the area and Artyom managed somehow to get himself captured and fled without a scratch, right to the village of the forest people. If his information was correct, he would find Alyosha there.

He had his backpack back, first thing was to get his wounds cleaned and to stay out of sight, after that he had to find Pavel. He couldn’t have gone far, he had to go back or swim or follow the trail to the village. 

He probably ran for cover, but not too far. He would not have abandoned Artyom, he had to be around. With the night covering the forest the wolves started to howl. The pack had been on the run all night, almost getting him on many occasions. The splintering ladder groaned under his weight, good thing these tree houses were here. 

As he arrived at the top he was greeted by a canteen and a fire that looked freshly lit. 

“Finally Chuvak! Sit, I managed to kill that bastard wolf that tried to take a bite outta me.” His eyes found the light reflecting blood on one of Pavels legs. It did not look deep but torn. It seemed Pavel had not much luck with the pack.

Climbing up the rest of the ladder, he sat down next to his friend and pulled out his newly won back supplies. “Oh! Got your pack back! One of this forrest guys had it?” He nods while reaching for the torn edges of the Reds pants. 

Pavel had tied it off with a piece of his jacket and hissed when he peeled the bloody material away to push the needle in. 

“That was one big bastard that bear eh? Hell bigger than the monsters back in Metro, that’s for sure.” Pavel started rambling again, without any answers it sounded like him monologuing. He loved it. 

No deafening silence between them just course Artyom could not fill it with words, that was Pavels job. After taking care of everything he pointed to the dead wolf laying in the corner and Pavel sat up a bit straighter. “Wha- want to roast him Artyom? I never had meat that was not  _ minimal _ irradiated before.”

The Red almost fell in his haste to get up. Artyom stopped him effectively with a light slap next to his wound and walked over himself. What nice fluffy hair the animal still had. His fingers felt its warmth still trapped inside, it was a shame they could not skin it and take it to the Aurora. A real wolves pelt to sleep on? Priceless.

When he turned again, Pavel was watching him with a smirk on his face. “Thinking about taking it? Come on, lets see how big it is after we skin it. You get the meat.”

Messy was all he would describe himself after. Blood was dripping through the wooden floor and covered their hands, but the smile on the Reds face. After the skin was rolled up and secured on Artyom backpack and meat hanging over the fire, made him happy too. They’ll need so something with it later, but now there was no time.

They could hear the wolves gathering under the tree, probably to mourn their brother or smelling the meat.

A meal of fresh meat was something extraordinary. Its taste was different, not just because it was not pork, but fresh. Like one could taste the forest and greenery, together with the sounds of their surroundings and fire made it like a dream come true. Now he just had to make sure not to fall asleep and wake up back in Metro.

-*-

He did not wake in Metro, but it took a bad turn like all his other dreams.

Artyom was just sitting at the small fire fighting his body to not fall asleep, while Pavel gently snored away next to him. A movement caught his attention in the dark and two people came down the roof and one jumping out from a nearby tree. He was too slow to get a shot out before the jumper tackled him to the ground. 

His movement had caused Pavel to slip from his shoulder and fall sideways, waking him. Right now one had managed to get his hands around his throat. He struggled first then grabbed to his right and swings. The guy howls with pain and turns towards Artyom, a bone sticking out of his cheek. A kick to his behind sends him flying into the one Artyom is fighting. Their weight breaks the railing on the side and all three of them fall out of the treehouse, followed by a scream from Pavel that had just seen his friend free fall through the wall.

After landing on his side, Artyom weasels out of the clenching grip his opponent still has on his jacket with the help of a punch to his face and knee in his abdomen.

The Red was on his mind, but he could not do anything without his weapon. The Spartan sets off running when he hears the wolves again. They had been around them all night and now the hunting was on. He heard the two speeding behind him and dozens of light paws. He had no idea where he was running to, maybe the cliff? One guy just yelled, tripped and his screams became continuously quieter. 

“Nooo! Ah!” Another one.

Slowly his vision started to get black dots in the corners and with the wolves steadily closing in he really should be at the wall soon. No luck. 

Due to the bad sight in the dark he had been running parallel to the stone and was now right at the destroyed bridge that once crossed the river. With no alternative he jumped and cold water filled his senses.

At least there was almost no current so that he could drag himself out of the water by himself this time. Scaring a fisherman almost to death in the process by emerging right next to his net. He fell back on his ass and tried to shield himself from the Spartan with no reason why.

“Wait! Wait! Please...” Artyom was shaking access water from his limbs making no move for him, just looking with his head slightly leaned to the left. 

People often thought this the universal sign for the genuinely confused ‘What?’

“Y- You won’t attack me?” The shake of his head let the fisherman relax a fraction. Until Artyom held his hand out, then it was right back.

This was getting him nowhere and he had to help Pavel. He backed away with his hands raised to the small hut on land. The man did not stop him just stayed on the ground and talked about knowing that not all strangers were bad.

Hoping that Pavel was still alive he run around the hut looking for anything he could use as a weapon. The man had a crossbow ike the one he had found earlier. Not the best weapon, but it would have to do.

He knew he was already too late. There were no screams or any noises all the way back to the tree house. His backpack laid next to the ladder and the house was dark and dragging marks were in the ground. They either pulled Pavels corpse with them or him alive and what would they gain to drag a corpse?

That still fought if he saw right. The marks led him right to the passage to the village. 

The morning sun had just climbed over the mountains as a small patrol walked out. He managed to hide and listened to their bickering.

“I can’t believe how you ALL could fail so miserably!

First the one we obtained from the pirates, just fled the village! Next the one sleeping in the tree! How could you fuck that up!? They were both sleeping!”

“Iv…”

“Wait there’s more! The one you did managed to get back to the village just walked out; only minutes later!”

„He stole Ivan‘s clothes!“

„And you never questioned a stranger's face in your own home?!“

Embarrassing mumbling could be heard while they walked further into the forest. The screaming guy reminded Artyom of Miller, only younger. If it was the same; they would do maneuvers until hands and feet bleed. Better for him, and Pavel apparently. He only needed to sneak through and find the Red and Alyosha.


	6. Chapter 6

His run seemed successful, until one guy decided he had to take a leak in the lake; right now. He almost ran over Artyom when he came down the stairs and proceeded to give him a full view of his white ass. It was so bright that the Spartan had to deactivate his night vision.

How fun it would be to give him a little push and he would fall into the icy lake. Fun and it would give his position away, he would have to sneak away fast and quiet. In the end he hit him in the head and dragged him backwards into the dark.

-*-

Olga reminded him a lot of Anna. A strong woman among men with skill and wits. She told him about The Teacher and their little paradise among death. Artyom sat down at the table next to the Teachers grave and listened. Alyosha and Pavel could watch themself for awhile and his radio signal was so bad he could not send out an answer to Anna or Miller. 

He watched the smoke disappear into the air with the huge dam in the background. Something told him Olga needed to tell her story to lift her worries and who was better than a stranger with no reservations.

She seemed to appreciate it.

It was clear that Alyosha had made an impression on her, the bastard. When they’re back in the Aurora he would hear the whole out of him, that was sure.

„You know, I never met a group like you guys.“ She said with a smile and paused like she remembered something.

„My brothers wanted to cut your friends tongue out when they caught him. He was talking;  _ all _ the way back to the settlement. Tried to get a conversation going and said he was always open to join up. Haha!

I had to remind them that he needs to talk at the trial and they left him alone.

That was probably why he managed to take out his guard. Just talked his ear off.“

Artyom closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The Red has done nothing on this journey to deserve this wariness that was still lingering inside him. He had done something similar when they first met, it gave him the opportunity to free them both from the Reich. 

„He was wounded, you should go find him.“ That was her dismissal and she fell silent.

Dawn had been approaching fast and let the water glitter in the sun. In the last hours he had managed to lose both of his comrades, the railcar, his weapons and contact to the Aurora. In the last transmission Anna had sounded worse not better. The fresh air was not helping her in the least, that meant they had to find something else. There was no other way. 

Right now he had to meet the Aurora at the dam. If everything went right Alyosha and Pavel should meet them there. Only problem was that Pavel had no radio last time he saw the Red, that he had one now would be too good to be true. Olga had told him about the Pirates and their camp, also the sawmill. 

He watched the building now from above. It was big and surrounded by radiation, if Olga was right. He still had his gasmask, it would be no problem for him to get through there. 

It would also be a great spot to hide, should the Pirates hunt him. The Spartan had to check it.

-*-

At daylight was a high chance of being seen, he had to wait till nightfall to walk down the destroyed road leading to the swamp.

From the distance he could see the fires being ignited and shine on the way to the gates. If they thought he would walk to the front door they were more stupid than that bully in Metro trying to make fun of him for never speaking.

Luckily his nightvision had survived all this time and so he walked next to the water until he found a broken down bridge and a boat. All that was left was to stay quiet and not be seen.

Technically he had promised Olga to not harm the guys, but he needed space and no one screaming alarm to open the gates. So they had to go to a forced sleep. 

Right past the gates his geiger counter jumped to life and hard. The radiation was inside the water and the fog as well surrounding everything. Should he see Olga again he had to warn her how close her brothers were living to this deadly mist. 

Judging from the wood on the water they knew it as well, abandoned boats and a tower were floating around. Insects and birds he had heard in the forest were absent here. 

The green mushrooms were sprouting everywhere giving the land a sickly green glow. Together with the darkness around he felt back in Metro, he was almost waiting for a shrimp to come up from the water.

He heard movements from above. There was something in the tower. With some luck it had not seen him and just reacted to the sound of the boat bumping against wood. He could just sneak away or try to climb up. It looked like there could be useful stuff left on it. 

Sneaking around it didn’t reveal anything and climbing up put him on the spot.

Almost simultaneously with the last step, he was forced to his knees with an arm around his neck and a knife in his face. 

„Knew you would follow me eventually. Now listen: I don’t bow down and let you kill me. Let’s make a deal eh chuvak? You tell your green friends to forget me and I won’t add you to your buddies in this radiation hell.“ 

It was spoken directly into his ear with the knife digging itself deeper into his jaw. 

„Think fast, or  _ this _ will make you a second howl for food.“

Artyom let go of the arm holding him and managed to grab Pavels thigh and start tapping: ‚STOP. STOP. friend.‘ 

It took a second to process and the arm slowly relaxed. „I should have known..shit!“

He was dragged up and around, coming face to face with his friend. 

His gasmask was dirty as well as Pavels face. There seemed to be no radiation outside of the fog so he took it off. The blue eyes were a stark contrast to the dark mud and shining smile. „Nothing ever stops you eh? 

I heard you running with this fools and a whole lot wolves on your back. Damn.“ He shakes his head

„I thought that was the last I saw of you or the Aurora.“ Like Artyom would leave him -or anyone- behind after all this time. He shakes his head hard and tapped his chest and then Pavels with such force that the Red had to take a step back and hold on to the wood. 

He fought his shoulder and scanned him, worried while a painful laugh came from Pavel.

“No worries, just the leg again. I think I might have popped some stitches. Another topic, you have some water for your best Comrade?”

Over the water canteen he told his tale of the break out. He had managed to fool almost all the pirates but one. One guard of the gate wanted him to get out of his boat and so on. Obviously he had not complied. Artyom would not have recognized him if he hadn’t spoken. The greenery hid his clothes and the stuff on his head and mud was good.

“I thought that they would not search inside the radiation zone, was right.” 

Suddenly he stopped and looked up with an uncertain look, first at Artyom then the mill.

“I know this sounds crazy as hell. I myself would not believe a word but since the Dark Ones…I think you know what shit comes now. 

Over there in the mill are about a dozen dead Forrest-assholes. They stayed because of orders and died of radiation. At least one is still alive. They’re waiting for him to drag him in the dark, so I guess it’s the leader. I also heard some crabs over there.”

‘You hear the voices?’ 

“Can’t not hear them. Nothing else around and I had hours to listen.” 

‘You spoke with them?’

“What? No, god freakin no! That’s- fuck. It’s more like.. they scream and I hear what they scream. Sometimes.” 

‘What are they saying?’ Artyom could hear voices when the Dark One helped him, but by himself he could not hear the dead. Pavel had told him he could hear them, but not like this.

He sometimes had visions in the ruins of Moscow, but only once he had seen an entire vision and could understand what was said:

When he and Pavel where inside the plane resting on the theatre. 

Pavel looked annoyed and uncertain. ‘Tell me?’

“Yes, yes.” Then he watched the mill and closed his eyes to listen.

“One waits for someone, bastard that got them all killed. He says he will die of hunger or thirst and it will be slow.

Another one is screaming to leaf his body alone and he will get revenge from the traitor.” Then he suddenly smirked and looked back at the confused Spartan.

“And one that fantasies in detail how he would bed this Olga girl when she expires.” 

Artyom raised an eyebrow but Pavel did not backtrack. “The others are just cryin over each other. But still; angry.” 

‘You always understand them?’ “Never this clear, its- it’s - I don’t know. Maybe the radiation helps?”

He smeared some dirt from his face in his jacket and was quick to suggest to move on.

-*-

A Red, a Spartan, the Admiral, a bird and two corpses were sitting at a table drinking tea. What a bad joke. 

The Admiral is poisoning them slowly and mimicking his dead brothers, the bird playing with him, while the Red is slowly bleeding on the floor and the Spartan is playing the guitar to lull them all to sleep. 

And he was successful at it. The Admiral snores away while Pavel and Artyom sneak around and flee.

As soon as they’re back on their feet they both puked. 

“Fucking psycho- poisoning his men just to keep them from leaving a death trap.” Coughed the Red. Artyom walked over and ripped the grass from his head. 

‘And such a bad tea.’

“Yes! What a  _ fucking _ excuse of a tea!” Screamed Pavel and took a deep breath and continued normal.

“That’s was no tea, that’s was hot water with leaves in it.” And slapped Artyom playfully when he signed: ‘Same thing?’

His good mood held about three seconds more before his face became dark and he looked at the collapsed tunnel in front of them. “There’s a lot of death in there.” All humor had vanished.

“A lot of families. I hear the children scream.” 

That meant they had suffered greatly and their souls to stayed behind. Trapped inside their hell and waiting to feel live again; thought Artyom as he found a door they cleared together and opened it to darkness.

Pavel looked like he already saw ghosts inside. He had to tune the voices out and concentrate on the things in this realm, it must be stressful. Artyom looked back at him and down. He also had some holes in his leg.

‘You good?’

“Yeah, no worries for me. You go front and do your thing were you rummage through all what’s in there. I’ll just walk right through the room.”

‘You’ll have to wait for me.’ He signed back with a small smile and Pavel took the bait for his sake. “You think?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like tea..

**Author's Note:**

> I'm allways happy with feedback and any suggestions you might have :D   
> I make it up as I go along the canon story, tell me what you think could happen next or between.


End file.
